


Affliction

by devaote



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Casual Sex, Choking, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Degrading kink, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Jean Kirstein, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Edgeplay, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Impact Play, Jealous Jean Kirstein, Love Triangles, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nipple Play, Older Eren Yeager, Older Jean Kirstein, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pierced Eren Yeager, Pierced Jean Kirstein, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Sex, Post-Time Skip, Post-Time Skip Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strained Friendships, Switch Jean Kirstein, Tattooed Jean Kirstein, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Top Jean Kirstein, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devaote/pseuds/devaote
Summary: Having two people pine over you doesn't seem so terrible, except when they want you all to themselves. Will Eren and Jean be able to work it out, or will you be the thing that causes a casualty to their friendship? Nothing could've prepared you for the inevitable outcome.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 119
Kudos: 479





	1. "Get You Alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I just wanted to quickly say thank you for reading! I hope you'll continue to to stick around if you enjoy it and share with friends who also might enjoy the story. This story will contain adult content/themes such as; descriptive sexual acts, alcohol use and alluded recreational drug use, if you are uncomfortable with any of these themes listed, please refrain from reading further.
> 
> Lastly, be kind.
> 
> XO, Dev.

You stand up from the bed to grab the towel that lays on your apartment floor, cleaning yourself off from the escapade that just occurred with Eren this morning. Looking over at him, you say in a serious tone, _“You need to stop making us late for lecture, sometimes a quickie is necessary.”_

He chuckles in response, while pulling his jeans up to his waist, _“I didn’t hear you complaining five minutes ago.”_

You throw the dirty towel at him as a way to signal your annoyance, while you start putting clean clothes together to throw on before you head to your lecture. _“Just get lost, I’m already late enough because of you as it is.”_ You say, pulling your hoodie over head as fast as you can. You turn your head to look at the digital clock that sits on your night table, it reads 9:10 AM, you groan from frustration, knowing it’ll at least take you ten more minutes to actually get to your proper class, already feeling the anxiety creeping in from having everyone stare at you as you walk in.

 _“Relax, I’m going.”_ He grumbles, walking over to you as he takes ahold of your head in a sweet manner, leaving a soft peck at the top of your forehead, as a way to try and calm you. He pulls away and smiles down at you, _“I’ll see you after all right? Don’t stress so much.”_ He says, as he finally decides to exit out the front door of your apartment.

You and Eren have been close friends since you both met at the start of college, you clicked with each other almost instantly, which felt nice since it was hard to find that with people on a regular basis. You appreciated the casual nature of your friendship, as it was never awkward to have sex together while you were both single and able keep things ~~mostly~~ platonic. He cared about the way you felt during sex and your pleasure, never once hindering on the ability to make you finish, even if he went about it in a sadistic way at times. There weren’t many men who had done that for you in the past, as sad as that was, so to say it didn’t become addicting to get release from him would be a lie.

There was a point where you wondered if it’d ever progress to more, but you were never hellbent on making it happen, because it was clear he enjoyed having his freedom, which you respected and understood. Some of your other friends didn’t agree with the casualness you both had with each other, saying that it would be inevitable for one of you to catch feelings, which you never really could grasp the thought of why they’d think that, as if enjoying yourself casually without feelings being involved wasn’t already normalized in your generation.

Regardless, you were happy with the way things were and had no plans to change it, unless someone was able to catch your eye in a more serious sense, but seeing as you knew pretty much everyone at your college by now, that didn’t seem likely.

Grabbing your bag and notes off the floor, you sighed, letting Eren’s words and gesture still give you some comfort as you walk out of your front door, ready for whatever today will bring you.

-

You ran as you finally got onto campus, feeling like you were shaking with the worry whilst you stomped down on the sleek flooring of the halls at high speed, you were never an amazing student, but your attendance was important to you, because at least it meant you were trying. Attempting to pull your phone out of your pocket to check the time, you take your focus off from what was in front of you for what could realistically be categorized as a few seconds. Once you finally had your phone out of your pocket and turned on, looking at the screen, you bumped straight into a semi-hard surface, a person.

You fell back slightly, before they grabbed onto your arms and pulled you back up, their hands having a firm grip. _“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”_ A soft, but deep voice spoke.

You looked upward, being met with the most beautiful hazel eyes, and the person they were attached to, to say he was attractive- was an understatement. He had on a relaxed outfit, loose fitted grey sweatpants paired with a black t-shirt, sneakers and leather bomber jacket to keep him warm. Taking in his sweet-earthy scent; caramel mixed in with what seemed to be lavender, had your senses in a daze. You took note of the eyebrow piercing he had, and the rings that sat neatly on his ruggedly long fingers when he let you free some his hold. You were taken aback by how effortlessly attractive he was, and how you haven’t noticed him on campus before, because you surely would have remembered someone like him.

 _“I’m okay.”_ You finally choke out, your mind running at a thousand miles a minute while your eyes are locked on his.

He gives you a goofy grin, and holds out his hand to introduce himself to you, _“I’m Jean.”_ He says.

You take his hand, giggling at the formal greeting and shake it lightly, _“Nice to meet you, Jean.”_

 _“I’m sorry for bumping into you, but I hope I see you around more often.”_ He says in what could be taken as a flirty tone, topping it off with a slight wink, and putting his hands in his pockets as he walks away, disappearing around the corner.

 _Consider my interest piqued._ You thought to yourself.

-

 _“Connie’s throwing a party tonight, are you coming with?”_ Eren asks, while you’re leaned against his shoulder as he sits next to you on the grass.

 _“Mm, I don’t know. Last time he threw a party you got blackout drunk and I had to carry you back to my place, doesn’t sound too fun to me.”_ You respond. He looks down at you and groans out of plea, _“Please? It’s never as fun without you there.”_

Almost as a saviour from grace, a voice yells out _“Eren Jaeger? You’re fucking kidding me.”_ You knew that voice, it belongs to the mysterious but beautiful man you met this morning. Eren immediately jumps up and tackles Jean into a bear hug, _“Holy shit, Jean I haven’t seen you in what feels like forever man, what are you doing here?!”_ Jean grabs onto Eren’s face, giving him an aggressive kiss on the cheek and says, _“Dude you grew out the hair and everything, you look great.”_

 _“I ended up getting a transfer from the university I was enrolled in before; for me to finish the year here instead, I finally got approved to start classes today.”_ He adds.

 _“You have to come to Connie’s party tonight, everyone else will be stoked to see you.”_ Eren says in a encouraging tone.

Jean finally notices you sitting near them, making eye contact with you. He smiles and nods his head in your direction, _“Will she be there?”_ He asks.

Eren looks back at you with a confused expression, _“You two know each other?”_

 _“Not personally, but we met briefly in the hall earlier.”_ Jean answers, his small grin never leaving his face for even a second.

 _“I’ll be there.”_ You blurt out, leaving Eren even more confused, considering you were so reluctant to attend when he asked you prior.

Jean gives you one last look, opening his mouth to say, _“Good. I’ll see you both tonight.”_ He then waves you both goodbye and turns to walk off. You smile to yourself as you watch him leave.

Eren turns to you and says in disbelief, _“I thought you didn’t want to go.”_

 _“Well, I’m allowed to change my mind aren’t I?”_ You retort, hoping that he didn’t pick up on the fact that you ultimately changed your mind for Jean. _“Obviously, I just didn’t expect you to since you’re so stubborn.”_ He murmurs, taking a seat next to you once again on the patch of grass.

 _“How do you know him?”_ You ask out of curiosity.

 _“We’ve all known each other since high school, but he decided to go to a different post secondary after we graduated, that’s why you’ve never met him up until now.”_ Eren replies, while picking at his shoe laces.

 _“Ah, that makes sense.”_ You say, staring at all the students who are interacting in front of you, yet your mind can’t help but have your mind wander to _him._

You felt slightly guilty for letting yourself get so engulfed so quickly in Jean, all things considered with Eren. Although, you didn’t owe him anything since he still hooks up with other women, and you two never said you were exclusively going to have sex with only each other. It had been quite a long time since someone had caught your eye like Jean had, and you weren’t exactly ready to let that feeling go. Something was telling you to pursue it, even if it ended up going nowhere, or even with the slight guilt coming from being in a casual situation with Eren for so long.

You wanted to broaden your horizons, with Jean. _Tonight._

-

You walk through the entrance of the frat house, bass from the music causing vibrations to bounce off your skin, euphoric ringing in your ears as you take in your surroundings. Drunk college students took up every square inch of the house, all rubbing up against each other like hormonal wild animals. Definitely not considered your idea of fun, but you’d tolerate it for tonight.

 _“You want me to grab you a beer?”_ Eren yells over the music, pointing to the kitchen in the back. You nod your head, knowing you surely didn’t want to be completely sober, but you didn’t want to deal with the consequences of consuming hard liquor either. Beer was your safest bet, especially if you ended up needing to take Eren home again because of his inability to understand limits. He turned on his heels to go to the kitchen, while you just lean against the empty couch beside you, arms crossed against your chest.

You begin to scan the house with your eyes out of boredom, and through the sea of young adults groping each other or drowning their inhibitions with any liquid they could find; you spot Jean talking to Reiner. There he was, dressed in belted black chino’s with a tight black tank loosely tucked in, paired with his rings once again sitting pretty on almost every finger. You swore he could pull off anything he’d put himself in, and you were in a trance every time you watched him. The mullet perfectly messy, his muscles defined on every crevice, and the way any of his movements were intoxicating; leaving you intrigued and wanting a taste.

You were torn out of your thoughts by the sound of someone saying your name, once you snapped out of it you looked over to see Connie, and he was holding your beer. _“Where’s Eren?”_ You ask, clearly remembering that it was Eren who was supposed to bring your drink back to you.

Connie gives you a warm friendly smile and says, _“Annie snatched him away again, so he told me to give this to you.”_ You look past Connie’s head and into the kitchen to see Annie leaned against the cupboards with Eren leaned over her, very visibly flirting, twirling her golden blonde hair around her finger, and looking up at him with longing eyes.

You roll yours, annoyed with the fact that you knew this would happen, even though he was the one who begged you to come out with him in the first place. But again, you couldn’t expect much different, as Eren was the type to enjoy ‘freedom’ in that regard.

 _“Do you want me to cock block him?”_ Connie says in a half-joking tone. Shaking your head no, you respond, _“No let him be, he’s been waiting for her to come back around.”_

He gives you a sympathetic look and a friendly pat on your shoulder, _“Well, if you want any of my homemade under the sink liquor to get you through the night, you know how to find me.”_ You scoff, _“That shit is literally going to kill you, you need to stop being experimental with your party favours, idiot.”_

 _“Yeah yeah queen noble, just try to enjoy the party alright? You don’t need him to have fun.”_ He says, leaving one last reassuring squeeze on your shoulder, before he disappears again.

Letting out a long sigh, you finally take a few swigs of your beer, having the chilled substance go down your throat quickly. You couldn’t help feel a little out of place in the current space, because it’s not like you didn’t like parties, but you didn’t enjoy them when you weren’t able to interact with people you felt comfortable talking to. Pretty much everyone within your friend group were either in relationships and with their partners, or they were just nowhere to be found doing god knows what. Evidently you could’ve went to approach Jean, but it was clear that it’s been awhile since everyone’s seen him, and you didn’t want to disturb that. So, you just stood leaned up against the couch away from everyone, sipping on your beer and observing all the people feet away from you.

It did cross your mind that you could leave right now if you wanted to and most likely no one would notice, but Eren was your ride, and a cab would be way too expensive from here back to your apartment, making that idea fall through.

 _“What are you doing by yourself?”_ A voice whispers behind you.

You jump, not expecting anyone to interrupt your pathetic sulking session. Turning your head, you see _him;_ and your face brightens. _“Jean.”_ You spoke sweetly, liking the way his name felt on the tip of your tongue.

He moves a section of hair out of your face, so he can fully look into your eyes, _“I’m happy to see you here, I was starting to think you weren’t going to show.”_ He admits, with an awkward smile.

 _“Really?”_ You ask, just wanting to hear him say something in a similar vain one more time.

As you stare into those warm hazel irises, he slightly lifts your chin with his index finger, bringing his face mere inches from yours and he says, _“A beautiful girl like you? Damn right.”_

You feel the heat of rosiness rise to your cheeks, which you were thankful he couldn’t see, since it was very dimly lit in the room you were standing in. You liked seeing this genuine side of his shine through, because it let you know more about who Jean possibly was, and had you wanting to keep the night flowing with his company. Suddenly he takes your beer bottle and sets it on the ledge behind him, then grabs your hands and pulls you to the area where everyone was dancing. You chuckle and ask, _“What are you doing?”_

He twirls you into his arms, embracing you close, _“I’m making sure that you have a good time tonight.”_

As if on cue the song switches and booms through the speakers, it’s sensuous bass bouncing down onto the floorboards. You take his large hands and place them upon your hips, you go about whining them in sync to the beat up onto him, the air becoming thick with the ever growing tension between you. He follows your lead by taking a decently heavy grasp onto your sides, moving fluidly together with you like water, creating less and less space that somehow still existed among your bodies.

It was starting to feel as if you were the only two people in the room, everyone else falling back into the distance. The only thing or focus being was that you wanted him to ravage you, utterly and completely, it was to the point where it was getting unbearable. Jean was also dawning on the fact that he was having a hard time containing his frustration for you, sliding his right hand down from your hip slowly to your inner thigh, the coldness from the steel on his rings piercing your skin. He crept his hand up your skirt ever so slightly as a form of teasing to send you into a frenzy, until he cheekily swept his hand back up to your side.

Throwing your left arm up behind his head, you start to play with his hair as you look into his eyes, they’re dark; primal even. His clasp on your body tightens as he continues to grind up against you, making you both breathe heavy as you knew there was only one thing you both wanted, _each other._

While the opportunity is ripe, he takes his thumb, swiping it over the folds of your mouth and inches his lips towards your ear, _“I’d love to get you alone.”_ He whispers, the lust dripping from every word.

You take a look at him for a few seconds, your heart beating out of your chest with excitement and adrenaline, in the end deciding _‘fuck it’_ while you drag him upstairs to the empty bathroom.

-

As soon as you two step into the bathroom all bets are off, he caresses your face with both of his hands, placing his lips upon yours. His lips were soft, supple and inviting, the same intoxicating sweet smell engulfing your nostrils as you invade every depth of his personal space. His tongue wraps around yours dominantly as he deepens the kiss further, pushing you against the sink counter whilst he wraps his fingers around your the base of your neck, applying slight pressure to the carotid artery. That movement made you release a small moan into his mouth, sliding both of your hands up under his shirt, trailing the skin of his back, feeling his body twitch.

He breaks the kiss for a moment, lifting you up onto the counter swiftly. You stare into his eyes with an expression of need, the arousal sifting through your veins impatiently. Leaning over you, one of his hands makes it’s way under your skirt yet again, but this time; rubbing the pads of his fingers tips across the laced panty barrier covering your clit, feeling the wetness that made it’s way through the fabric.

 _“I want to taste it.”_ He says lowly, as he continues to lightly rub upon you.

You gesture towards his groin and respond, _“What about you?”_

He scoffs, placing both hands on your bare thighs as he looks you very seriously in your eyes, _“I don’t give a fuck about me.”_

 _“_ _Now-“_ he begins saying as he looks down at your thighs, grasping them tightly as he gradually spreads them apart.

He looks back up towards you, finishing his sentence, _"I want you to be a good girl for me, as I make you cum.”_

You couldn’t even speak, so you just nodded your head sheepishly as you watched him get down onto his knees, slipping the panties down your legs. He then pulls the lower half of your body towards his face, leaving soft, wet kisses up your thigh as he inches closer to spot that was throbbing to feel him.

He finally takes his first lick in between your beautifully plush lips, you feeling him moan against you as he does this; presuming that the taste of you on his slick tongue was pure euphoria. You take a handful of his hair, massaging his scalp as you wrap your legs tighter around his head, letting out a soft whimper indicating that you want more. No, you _need_ more.

Following the pleasing sound escaping from your throat, he begins flicking the point of his tongue against your clit, both of his hands still resting on the warm skin of your thighs. You start letting out a string of breathy moans, throwing your head back in state of ecstasy.

You could barely handle it as he wrapped his plump lips around your swollen nub, sucking onto it with a steady pressure, _“Fuck, Jean.”_ You whine, his name sounding like it was made of the finest of silk as it rings through both of your ears. He speeds up his tempo, plainly wanting to hear you whine out again for him. Your clutch on his hair toughens as you feel yourself on the edge of orgasm, moaning loudly while you grind your hips up onto his face, heartily waiting to feel the rush of release.

Just as you’re about to climax, he stops, letting your body climb back down to edge. You look at him in desperate confusion, before he pulls you down from the sink counter and bends you over it, leaning directly above you while your naked, perky ass brushes against his clothed bulge.

 _“Why’d you stop?”_ You cry, having legitimate frustration that he wouldn’t let you finish and decided to edge you.

He takes a fistful of your hair within his palm, pulling your head backward dominantly as he looks at you through the mirror placed conveniently in front. He gestures towards it with his other hand, while he pushes his own head into the crook of your neck, right by the lobe of your ear and says, _“It’s all about you tonight, so I’m going to finger-fuck you until you can’t take it anymore. But, I want you to see how you lose yourself in the feeling, becoming a mess because of me.”_

He releases your strands of hair and instead moves his hand down to your neck, taking your throat into his clutches, still holding your head back while you anticipate his next move. Placing his knee in between your legs, he spreads them apart even further as you still continue to be bent over underneath him, your vulnerable and aroused vessel at his disposal.

Using his thumb, he slips the jewelry he had on his middle and ring finger off, letting them roll onto the marble surface. Then taking his prepared free hand, he moves it around nearing your backside, reaching beneath to access the sweet trembling that lays between your inner thighs. He begins rubbing gentle circles onto your clit, letting you adjust to the feeling once more before he skims his fingers down your vulva, teasing around the very area that was awaiting for him to stake his claim inside you.

Wasting no more time, he pushes both of his long fingers deep into your wetness, you letting out a gasp in response. The curl of his fingers tickle your g-spot, making you moan continuously as he thrusts both digits at a faster pace than you were expecting.

 _“That’s it, let yourself go.”_ He breathes into your ear, while watching you in the mirror feeling pleased with his ability to make you completely unravel.

 _“F-fuck!”_ You cry out, the pleasure feeling so overwhelmingly good you didn’t care about anything else, or who could possibly hear you if they walked by for that matter.

Jean then takes the hand that’s around your throat and shifts it up towards your mouth, gliding those fingers in between your lips. You instinctively suck upon them, while he continues pumping those curved digits greatly inside of you at a rapid rate. You feel tears prickling the corners of your eyes as they begin to run down your face, which was the response to the overly stimulating sensations having an intense effect on you, your thighs also quivering at the same time.

 _“You’re doing so good, beautiful.”_ He praises into your neck intimately, although you could barely pay attention to his voice because of the pulsating of you getting close. Your body was begging for release, you continuing to let out vocal whimpers that were muffled slightly by his fingers that were still in your mouth.

The rippling of your orgasm flowed it’s way through your system, feeling the pressuring ache binding Jean’s fingers that were still extensively working themselves into the depths of your walls. He frees his other fingers from the inside of your mouth, wanting to hear the poetic sound of when he’s made you finish.

At last, you grip the edge of the bathroom counter making your knuckles turn a ghostly shade, your legs shaking violently below Jean while he motions a few more pumps into you, having you moan out very audibly as you came upon his hand. You try to catch your breath, beginning to get out of the mental fog your head was in once he removed his fingers gently from you, giving you space to collect yourself.

Turning around, you look at him admiringly in your disheveled state, observing how he licked the taste of you off his fingers so eagerly.

 _“Here, let me.”_ He says, using the tissues by the sink to clean off any mess that could’ve possibly been left on your skin. After cleaning you off, he grabs your panties from the floor and crouches down to carefully puts them back on for you, just in case your legs were yet to adjust back to normalcy.

He stands back up, cupping your cheek and brushes it reassuringly while he asks, _“Are you okay? Is there anything else you need me to do?”_

You beam at his sincerity and say, _“I should be asking you that, you didn’t get anything out of this.”_

 _“That was more than satisfying enough, trust me."_ He replies, with that same goofy grin plastered on his face.

You were about to say more, but you hear the turning of the doorknob. You take a look at Jean, signalling that you thought he locked the door, which he clearly also thought he did by his expression.

Before you have time to think, or change anything about your surroundings, the door bursts open; revealing a very drunken Eren, looking at the both of you, the silence being deafening.

 _Oh shit._ You thought to yourself, worrying about what could possibly happen next.


	2. “Leave me behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, it means so much to me. 
> 
> \- D

You stand there quite bewildered, not knowing what to say. The palms of your hands becoming coated with sweat, as the nervous weight on your chest was tightening around your lungs, making it feel like your need to breathe was constricted. When Eren was under the influence of alcohol, pretty much anything could set him off because the primary emotion he was able to express was anger, which was a projection in result to a lot of pain that he never dealt with.

He was a complex individual who never let his guard down that often, not even to you. Of course he’d give you some kind of indication showing that you mattered to him from time to time, but to see any type of sincere vulnerability was a rarity. 

So, you weren’t exactly sure what was about to happen, but you knew it wouldn’t be anything good.

Eren looks at you, then looks at Jean. He begins to put the pieces together of what just went on between the both of you, even though he was very clearly not in the right state of mind. Within a second, his eyes slanted down into a frown.

_“Are you fucking serious?”_ He sneers, with a condescending laugh as he makes direct eye contact with you.

He nods his head, trying to process what he’s witnessing. You couldn’t really understand why this possibly made him so upset, considering he was getting very cozy with Annie downstairs.

_“You know what-“_ He began saying, the tone of his voice shifting now from angry; to cold.

_“Don’t let me interrupt you, I hope you’re having a good time.”_ He finishes, turning his back to storm off and slamming the door behind him.

The wheels in your head are twisting at a rapid rate, pondering on what to do next, because you knew you couldn’t let him walk away like that. You spin your head quickly to face Jean and say, _“I’ll be right back,”_ while you run after Eren.

Pushing past the sea of people that were crowding around the stairs, your heart is pounding. You didn’t want to feel worried about him, but you were, as you scan the room for any sight of him. Until, you finally spot him.

_“Eren.”_ You plead, taking ahold of his arm.

He seizes it back, turning towards you and fully occupies himself within your space.  _“You should go back upstairs, you don’t want your new boy toy to get lonely.”_ He bellows, his hard expression never wavering.

_“Why are you so upset?”_ You question, feeling frustrated.

_“I’m not upset, but I think you should worry more about a ride home, maybe he can take you.”_ He laughs, starting to walk away.

_“Fuck you!”_ You yelled over the music, your fists shaking by your sides.

He quickly turns himself to face you within the mass of people, continuing to walk backwards,with a cocky smile he yells back,  _“I would say that sounds fun, but it seems like you already got your fix!”_

You watch him as he leaves, trying to make sense of everything. Someone’s hand rests upon your shoulder, giving a light squeeze.

Turning your head, you see Jean, he looks down at you and says, _“I’m guessing you and him have some kind of history I didn’t know about.”_

_“More like a current situation, but I didn’t think he’d act like this.”_ You admit, fidgeting with your fingers nervously.

Jean sighs and pulls you into a warm side hug, _“Let me take you home, you’re not in any position to drive or to go look for him right now.”_

He leads you through the bodies of everyone dancing and standing around with a soft grasp on your hand, you following him closely behind. Once you make it to the front entrance, he lets go of your hand and grabs his famous leather jacket off the coat hanger, slipping it on.

Connie manages to catch you both before you depart and follows you out to say goodbye, afterwards shutting the door behind him. You take a moment to breath in the fresh, crisp, air that flowed throughout the night; thankful to be out of that stuffy house.

_“Where did you park your car?”_ You ask.

He then walks a bit further in front of you and leans against a motorcycle. It was a bit surprising to you, but you were excited to see what it would be like.

_“This is it.”_ Jean says nervously, while he plays with his helmet.

You walk over to the bike, brushing your hand over the leather seat, _“Well, what are we waiting for?”_

He chuckles and grabs onto your hand lightly as you swing your left leg over, settling down onto the back of the seat. After you’re all settled, he sits himself down in front of you and puts his helmet over his head securely.

Wrapping your arms around his torso tightly, you await the roaring sound of the motorcycle engine as he grasps around the clutch with his left hand, and starting it up with the other.

Within seconds you’re ripping through the streets at a high velocity, the wind pushing against your hair. The warmth of Jean’s body vibrating upon you felt comforting, having you adjust to this foreign scenario. You squeeze him a bit tighter once he picks up the speed, your blood pressure rising.

The addictive nature of this felt like it could almost be comparable to the rush of heroin, although you had never done it before. Any worries or stresses melted all the way to the back of your mind, leaving you feeling free.

You were feeling grateful that you happened to bump into Jean because in a short amount of time, his presence provided you with a great sense of relief. He had this aura about him that was very warm, regardless if you knew him on deeply personal level or not, you’d feel it as soon as he walked into the room.

Closing your eyes, you throw your head back and let the empty darkness swaddle the surface of your mind, void of any thought whatsoever. The chilling night air embraces your figure soothingly whilst every part of your being relaxes, feeling like you are one with the rush that is this experience.

It was inevitable that eventually you’d make it back to your apartment, thus causing this to end. So, all you could really do was try and savour the moment.

-

Jean pulls up in front of your complex, killing the engine to his bike. He slips the helmet off, shaking his soft, sandy brown hair out of his face. Hoisting his leg over the seat, he gets off, his tall frame towering over you. Taking ahold of his hand that he’s offered you, you also hop down, smoothing out your clothing that had gotten a bit disarranged from the ride.

You take a step forward, placing your fingers on his cheek as you brush them against his soft skin, his facial hair slightly prickling you. He somewhat blushes in response to your small action, putting his hand on top of yours.

You smile and say, _“Would you like to come up?”_

He sets his eyes down upon his feet, seeming like he’s considering what to say. The quiet between you was driving you crazy, wondering what could possibly be running through his mind. 

Looking up at you through his eyelashes he says, _“I don’t think it’s a good idea since you and Eren have something going on, I don’t want to rock the boat more than I already have.”_

You understood his point, it probably would not help the situation, but you still couldn’t help but feel disappointed. The way you felt wore evidently on your face, causing Jean to express remorse, seeing as he wasn’t trying to upset you.

_“There’s something about you that really excites me, and I would love nothing more than to show you how much-“_ He starts, his tone genuine while he holds the tip of your chin in between his fingers.

He finishes by saying, _“But, he and I have a past that complicates this more than I would like it to, and I need to think about if I’m willing to go toe to toe with him again.”_

You nod, signalling to him that you were completely okay with him taking his time. He lets his hand fall to yours, giving it a light squeeze, before he turns to leave. Wanting to give him something to think about later tonight, you quickly clutch onto his arm, turning him around. Once he’s successfully facing you, you grab onto the collar of his jacket and pull him into a passionate kiss.

He reacts stiffly at first, purely out of surprise, before he melts into you and grabs onto the back of your neck in an aggressive manner, drawing you in deeper. The heat between you rises once his tongue dominantly captures yours, intertwining them. You wrap your arms against the base of his broad shoulders, tugging at the bottom of his hair, causing him to groan into your mouth.

His free hand roams down your back slowly, before making it’s way down to your ass, gripping it firmly. Swinging his palm backward, he plants a semi-hard smack against the supple skin, leading you to gasp and break the kiss. Which seemed to be his plan in order to prevent things from escalating too far.

Still holding onto the back of your neck, he looks at you with a salacious expression and he purrs, _“You can’t keep trying to tempt me sweetheart, I’m having a very hard time keeping myself in check.”_

He presses his lips to your forehead, leaving a soft peck behind, _“Goodnight.”_

You watch him finally take his leave as he gets back onto his motorcycle and speeds away, the sound of the engine getting quieter until it ceased to exist. 

_I need a cold shower._ You thought.

-

You were suddenly awoken from your sleep to the sound of incessant knocking on your front door,leaving you very much irritated as you rip the covers off of you, taking lazy steps towards the door.

_“I don’t know who you are, but come back when it’s not four in the fucking morning.”_ You seethe harshly, about to walk away.

You then hear that voice that makes you stop, _“It’s me, please open the door.”_ Eren slurs loudly.

Letting out a deep sigh, you undo the security chain and then turn the lock on the doorframe, pulling it open. Eren stumbles inside, making it rather obvious that he was completely wasted. You grab ahold of him to make sure he doesn’t fall and sit him down on the bed, then rush to get him a glass of water and a bucket, just in case he had alcohol poisoning.

_“Please tell me you didn’t drive here.”_ You say worriedly, shoving the cup of water into his hands.

He takes a few generous sips to make you happy while looking at you with bloodshot eyes, _“I walked.”_ He responds, laying himself down onto the bed.

Feeling relieved by his response, you take his shoes off for him and throw them across the room. You place the bucket and water beside him, and crawl onto your side of the bed, laying down. Taking the covers you tuck in the both of you, then turn onto your side facing away from him, hoping to fall back asleep soon.

_“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. When I saw you with him, it brought back some memories, and it made me scared that you might leave me behind.”_ He spoke in a quiet tone, snaking his arm around your waist to hold you in a spooning position.

You didn’t really know what to say back because he normally doesn’t say things like this, ever. So, you just chalked it up to him being intoxicated, deciding to stay silent in hopes he’d think you were asleep.

_“I hope you know that I care for you a lot.”_ He adds, leaving a kiss on your shoulder blade before he eventually passed out.

You knew he cared for you regardless of if he said so or not, so why would he feel the need to say it like that? With that thought being the last thing on your mind as you shut your eyes, you finally fell back asleep.

-

The sound of quiet shuffling slowly wakes you up out of your slumber. Opening your eyes, you’re met with blinding light from the sun peeking through your window, as well as a naked Eren with a towel around his waist.

You watch him as he attempts to towel dry his long, dark brown hair, also observing the droplets of water dripping down from his chest to his v-line, his skin glistening. You never got tired of seeing him in his most natural, and relaxed state. Although, he somehow managed to look appetizing at any moment, which is what made everyone want to have a chance to taste him.

Getting up from the bed, you walk towards him, slipping your arms around his waist from the back. He looks slyly at you over his shoulder and laughs lightly, _“So impatient this morning, aren’t you?”_

He removes your hands from his torso, and grips the front of the towel, letting it fall. Just as you were about to strip, he stops you, _“Do you remember getting mad at me for making you late yesterday? Because I do.”_

Turning to face you, he forcefully grabs you by your jaw, pulling you dangerously close to his face. With his other hand, he clutches onto his bare shaft, slowly sliding it between your legs and rubbing it teasingly against your clothed vulva. You bite your tongue in attempt to hold back the moan that was caught in the back of your throat, gazing intensely into those emerald eyes of his.

_“Which means, I’m not going to give you what you want, out of respect for your feelings and all.”_ Eren hums with a playfully seductive tone, releasing you from his grip.

You take a sharp inhale in, trying to ignore the ache that hides itself from in between your thighs. Eren began dressing himself with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that he left at your place, indicating he was sticking to his word. 

He pulls his hair back into his signature bun, tying it messily out of his face, giving exposure to his pierced cartilage that you loved so much, as well as his nose ring. 

_“By the way, did I do anything stupid last night?”_ He asks.

_“You don’t remember anything?”_ You reply, wondering if that meant he completely forgot about you and Jean.

_“Should I?”_ He inquires, raising an eyebrow in your direction.

Pausing for a moment, you think about whether or not you should tell him about his outburst last night. Ultimately, you decide not to because that seemed like the smartest route to take, _“No, nothing out of the ordinary happened, you’re good.”_

_“Good to know. I’m going to head out because I need to get my car back from Connie’s, but I’ll see you later?”_ He says, holding the doorknob.

_“Of course you will.”_ You smile, giving him a friendly wave goodbye as he shuts the door after him.

You hoped you wouldn’t regret keeping last nights events to yourself.

-

Walking through the outdoor corridor of your campus, you spot everyone sitting at a round table, laughing and playing around. Armin sees you from afar and motions you to come over with a wave, a few others looking over as well once he does this.

Making your way towards them, you notice that the only place to sit is in between Eren and Jean, which made you more nervous than you would care to admit. You didn’t want to protest or raise any questions so you just wedged your way between them, taking a seat.

_“I think someone got busy in my bathroom last night.”_ Connie laughs.

_“Why would you think that?”_ Reiner grimaced.

_“The door was wide open and I found a crumpled up tissue on the counter, so it seems like someone did something in there.”_ He says, taking a sip out of his energy drink.

You feel the heat rise to your cheeks from embarrassment as you remember the events that took place in said bathroom, and that you and Jean failed to clean up properly so no one would notice. All of a sudden, you feel someone’s hand glide across your lower spine, tracing the skin with their finger tips. You look over at Jean, him flashing you a small suave smile while he continues to listen in on the conversation happening between the others.

As if you didn’t already have a hard time keeping your composure from that alone, Eren sneakily slides a hand up onto your thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. You feel the air in your throat get caught, barely able to breathe as the impure thoughts begin to conquer your mind of the both of them together, with you.

You knew you had to get out of there immediately since there was no way you could withstand it anymore, the amount of teasing they’ve both done to you within the last twenty-four hours was torture to your inner psyche. Jumping up from your spot, you let everyone know that you’ll back and that you’re going take a bathroom break.

Once you successfully escape the both of them and are out of sight, you run to the student parking lot, searching for Eren’s car to take a breather seeing as he luckily had a car that came with a passcode lock on the driver door, just in case for emergencies. 

After you manage to find it and get in, you sit yourself down in the backseat and close your eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself down. A few minutes manage to pass by before you hear pulling against the car door, alerting you of someone’s presence.

Your eyes shot open, looking over beside you to see Eren swinging the car door ajar, _“What are you doing in here?”_ He asks confused, getting in next to you.

_“Oh nothing, I just wanted to take a breather.”_ You answer honestly, showing him a reassuring grin.

He chuckles to himself and moves closer to you to the point where there was rarely any space left, _“I think you lied to me this morning.”_ He whispers, brushing his the tip of his thumb onto your bottom lip.

_“What do you mean?”_ You reply, your brows furrowed.

Repositioning himself to lean over top of you, resulting in you looking up at him, he says, _“Well, I’ll admit that anything that happened last night was pretty foggy to me earlier.”_

He then swiftly pins your arms above your head, your eyes widening once you came to the full realization as to what he was talking about, _“But, that doesn’t mean it wasn’t eventually going to start coming back to me, or that I didn’t notice his hand on your back.”_

He leans down towards your ear, licking area of your neck that was right underneath your earlobe, having you shiver to your core.

You then subsequently hear him purr in a menacing voice, _“We should do something about that, don’t you think?”_


End file.
